ABC Relasi
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Drabble tentang relasi -bukan, bukan relasi dan fungsi matematika. Tentang hubungan antara para personifikasi. Dari dokumen tahun lalu milik si author sebelum hiatus.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

A-B-C drabbles _pertama_ _si _author _yang telat di-_publish_, bertajuk hubungan seseorang dengan orang lain seperti sahabat, teman, atau keluarga, dan lain-lain. Maaf kalau agak menyeleweng dari temanya._

A/N

_Karakter Nesia di sini tidak pasti (kadang perempuan sebagai Kirana, kadang laki-laki Jawa manis, tergantung cerita) karena _author _tidak bisa memutuskan sebelum karakter originalnya muncul. _Pairing _cukup banyak bertebaran (mungkin).__ Tak suka jangan baca, jika terlanjur baca segera klik ikon tanda silang warna merah di sudut kanan atas layar monitor Anda. Saya mengharap kritik dan saran baik, bukan _flame.

Selamat Membaca!

**A untuk Absen**

"Masa sih absen semua?"

Konferensi Dunia hari ini hanya diikuti oleh Alfred seorang. Tak ada yang datang mengingat ini hari Minggu.

"Lebih baik kutunggu satu jam lagi, deh."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Alfred menunggu. Dia tidak pulang karena dia tahu.

Saat ini, Arthur tengah menunggu pesawat satu-satunya ke Amerika untuk hari ini dan kena delay. Keduanya sama-sama tak ingin mengecewakan satu sama lain seperti anggota Blok Sekutu lainnya yang telah mengecewakan Alfred hari ini.

**B untuk Bela**

"Sakit..." Feli menangis sementara Lovino membebat tangannya yang terluka parah dengan perban.

"Kenapa sih bisa seperti ini?"

"Hanya –ketidaksengajaan... kami sedang mencincang bahan untuk spaghetti ketika akhirnya –"

"Siapa," Lovino bertanya geram, "yang melukaimu hingga seperti ini?"

Feli terisak sebentar kemudian menjawab. Dia tahu, kakaknya akan selalu membelanya.

"O –oyabun, ve..."

Kini Lovino terdiam. Dia tak tahu siapa yang harus dibelanya –saudara kandungnya, atau orang yang telah merawatnya.

**C untuk Cinta**

Cinta adalah hal yang abstrak dan rumit. Orang bisa mati hanya karena cinta. Namun sekali waktu, cinta dapat menjadi sesuatu yang indah dan mengerikan sekaligus.

Tetapi cinta tak memberikan efek apa-apa kepada Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert. Sejauh manapun cinta Gilbert kepada Elizaveta, sebesar apapun cinta Antonio kepada tomat, dan secinta apapun Francis kepada dunia, persahabatan mereka bertiga tak pernah berubah.

**D untuk Dapur**

"Arthur –sudahlah, hentikan! Berhentilah bereksperimen dengan semua yang ada di dapurku," Alfred berkata keras dari ruang makan.

"Diamlah –sedikit lagi berhasil! Aku tahu kau tak suka masakanku, tapi aku butuh latihan agar ada kemajuan!" jawab Arthur dari dapur.

"Tidak –Arthur, aku bukannya tidak suka dengan masakanmu!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku –"

"Aku hanya tidak suka bila kau ada di dapur –karena dapur adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu melupakanku!"

**E untuk Enggan**

Kini Nesia telah lepas dari cengkeraman Nether. Gadis itu telah merdeka untuk selamanya. Namun di sela-sela kebahagiaannya, terselip sebuah rasa sedih, kecewa, dan enggan untuk berpisah dengan Nether.

Meski sudah susah payah memberontak hingga akhirnya merdeka, Nesia tetap ingin bersahabat dengan Nether.

Di sisi lain, Nether sangat enggan untuk melepas Nesia karena ia ingin menjadikan Nesia sebagai pendamping hidupnya –bukan budak abadinya.

**F untuk Flu**

Arthur tidak suka terkena flu. Dia benci berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang hari dan hanya membaca kartu pos semoga cepat sembuh dari teman-temannya.

Namun kali ini, Arthur merasa senang sekali akibat flunya. Pada pagi hari ketika ia terbangun, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Alfred yang tengah tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya setelah berjaga semalaman hanya untuknya.

**G untuk Garuda**

"Nesia! Kau ini bagaimana –garuda peliharaanmu kemarin menelan anaknya Gilbird! Aku jadi dimarahi kakakku nih!" Ludwig marah-marah kepada Nesia via telepon.

"Maaf, Ludwig," pemuda bernama Nesia itu memohon dan memelas, " akhir-akhir ini aku sedang repot hingga tak mampu mengendalikannya..."

Kemarahan Ludwig sirna ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Nesia –aku minta maaf! Aku lupa, Kiku masih menguasa –bila kau butuh bantuan, panggillah aku! Kau harus mengetik naskah proklamasi kemerdekaanmu, kan? Akan segera kukirim mesin ketikku! Ambillah nanti!"

"Ludwig..."

"Tenanglah, garuda laparmu takkan merusak persahabatan kita."

Sayangnya, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa naskah proklamasi kita, bangsa Indonesia, diketik dengan menggunakan mesin ketik milik Jerman.

**H untuk Hilang**

Buku harianku, ini adalah hari peringatan pertemuan terakhirku dengan Shinsei Roma. Kau tahu 'kan, dia sudah hilang dan mustahil untuk kembali lagi. Entah kenapa aku masih merasa kehilangan dirinya walaupun telah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan aku.

"Hngg... Feli, sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?"

Ciao, buku harian. Ludwig sudah bangun. Dia ibarat Shinsei Roma-ku yang kedua bagiku.

"Feli? Kau kenapa?"

Ralat. Bagiku, Ludwig lebih dari sekedar reinkarnasi Shinsei Roma. Maafkan aku, Shinsei Roma, namun kurasa Ludwig adalah satu-satunya yang kuakui sebagai sahabat –selain Kiku-chan.

**I untuk Ideologi**

Rusia adalah komunis yang menghendaki persamaan atas segalanya. Indonesia adalah negara republik demokrasi yang memiliki kenangan buruk dengan partai komunis. Ivan dan Kirana alias Nesia jelas memiliki ideologi yang berbeda. Komunis dan Pancasila memang memiliki banyak perbedaan yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Tetapi perbedaan ideologi tidak membuat persahabatan mereka berdua putus. Karena Nesia tahu, peristiwa Trikora takkan berhasil bila Ivan tidak meminjamkan sejumlah senjata dan fasilitas perang luar biasa miliknya kepada Nesia.

**J untuk Jari**

"Toris –kenapa jari-jarimu?"

"Oh Tuhan –nyaris putus!"

"Eh –tidak apa-apa..." pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari kencannya dengan Natalia itu hanya bisa meringis perlahan menahan rasa sakit luar biasa.

"Tidak –Toris, kita harus ke dokter! Cepat –sebelum kau kehilangan jari-jarimu –"

Belum selesai Eduard bicara, jari manis dan kelingking kiri Toris jatuh ke lantai.

"TORIS!"

"Teman-teman –sudah, biarkan saja..." personifikasi negara Lithuania itu berusaha berkata tenang meski nuraninya menjerit kesakitan.

Baginya, masih lebih baik kehilangan dua jarinya daripada kehilangan dua sahabat terbaiknya.

**K untuk Komunis**

"Hih, dia komunis!"

"Padahal dia negara Asia."

Alis Yao turun semakin curam. Ia berusaha tetap bersabar.

"Tahu. Dia ribut gara-gara opium denganku –"

"Kalau mau protes sekalian di depan orangnya langsung, ahen! Biar aku komunis, aku tidak sendirian aru!" Kesabaran Yao habis dan ia hendak memukul dua orang itu sebelum tangan lain menahannya.

"Begitu cukup, da," kata orang yang mencegahnya, "kau memang tidak boleh diam saja menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka. Namun sebaiknya kau tidak ringan tangan."

Ivan senang sekali ketika Yao mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri. Akan tetapi ia tak ingin Yao dijauhi seperti dirinya karena kasar kepada orang lain.

**M untuk Malaikat**

Aku kesal, aru. Ke mana pun aku pergi, Ivan selalu mengikutiku. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu, aru? Padahal, sudah berkali-kali aku melihat kibaran syalnya yang setia di balik dinding bata, gang-gang kecil, bahkan di belakang tempat sampah atau bangku taman setiap aku menengok ke belakang.

Akan tetapi di balik kekesalan dan kerisihanku, aku tidak sanggup marah padanya. Bahkan kadang-kadang aku senang ia membuntutiku terus.

Karena aku tahu, aru. Ivan hanya ingin selalu bersamaku –dan menjadi malaikat pelindungku selama ia masih bisa melindungiku.

**O untuk Obat-Obatan Terlarang**

"Arthur –hentikan!"

Segera kujauhkan tangan Arthur yang tengah menuang banyak obat terlarang berbentuk tablet ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus. Baru kemarin aku melepaskan diri darinya –dan dia sudah jadi seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau jadi sebodoh ini? Kenapa kau membuang nyawamu dengan narkotika seperti ini?"

Air mata Arthur menitik perlahan. Kenapa harus menangis, sih?

"Itu... Itu tadi PAINKILLER, tolol! Aku tidak sehina yang kau kira!" jawaban Arthur di sela-sela tangisnya membuatku tertegun.

"Tapi –kenapa harus kau telan sebanyak ini?"

"Karena," jawabnya sambil berlutut jatuh di hadapanku, "aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa akibat ditinggalkan olehmu... akibat putusnya hubungan kita secara tiba-tiba..."

**P untuk Provokasi**

"Bagaimana? Mungkin ini terdengar sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi mudah bila kau mau ikut bekerja sama."

"Ayolah, bukankah kau sudah lama ingin terlepas dari intimidasi komunis itu?"

"Percaya saja pada kami. Setelah ia tiada, kau akan bebas untuk selamanya."

"Tidak mau aru."

Dengan kesal, Yao meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku ikut dalam rencana kotor mereka," gumamnya, "sebenci-bencinya aku pada Ivan, aku tak mungkin mau meracuninya, aru!"

Yao tidak mau terprovokasi oleh teman-temannya. Ia tak pernah membenci Ivan, dan tak pernah mau melukainya.

**Q untuk Qur'an**

Heracles selalu tidur. Entah dalam rapat, wisata bersama, atau bahkan pesta pernikahan, Heracles selalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Akan tetapi di rumah, ia tak pernah tidur. Setiap malam, ia selalu terjaga dalam kamarnya diam-diam mendengarkan lantunan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an yang dibaca oleh Sadiq. Heracles selalu mengagumi Sadiq yang tidak pernah jauh darinya, tetapi juga selalu dekat dengan Tuhannya.

**R untuk Rumah**

"Heheee... Antonio, semalam kau ngapain berdua saja dengan Bela?"

"Gilbert, kami hanya berbicara santai, tidak lebih."

"Wah Antonio, rupanya kau juga tak bisa menahan rasa itu seperti aku!"

"Aku tidak bohong," sanggah Antonio, "dia hanya curhat mengenai kedua kakaknya, lalu kami memasak dan makan sup tomat berdua. Itu saja!"

Antonio memang tidak berbohong. Dia dan Bela memang tidak akan pernah melangkah dan berikrar setia di altar. Mereka berdua hanyalah teman baik, dan tak pernah mengharap lebih dari itu.

**S untuk Serabi**

"Nesia, terima kasih ya atas kiriman kuemu kemarin! Aku tak percaya kau bisa membuat panekuk juga!"

"Panekuk?"

"Itu lho, panekuk khas negaramu. Yang warnanya putih, agak tebal dan rada gosong..."

"Oh," Nesia terkikik, "Matthew, eta teh serabi..."

"Nesia, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Eh, maksudku, itu namanya serabi, bukan panekuk..."

"Wah, ajari aku membuatnya dong!"

Tanpa disadari, sepotong kecil kue serabi dapat mengeratkan persahabatan antara Nesia dan Matthew.

**T untuk Tuhan**

"Tuhan, hari ini aku dikira Alfred lagi. Hari ini juga, aku melihat namaku tidak tertulis dalam buku absen anggota G8. Tuhan, hari ini aku dilupakan lagi oleh mereka!"

Matthew menarik napas, "Tapi Tuhan, janganlah kau panggil dulu mereka ke surga. Janganlah kau hukum mereka dengan berat. Aku percaya, Tuhan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan selalu ingat kepadaku."

Setiap sore, Matthew selalu pergi ke gereja terdekat dan menceritakan seluruh masalahnya hari ini hanya kepada Tuhan, bukan teman-temannya.

**U untuk Uang**

" Alfred... bisa minta waktumu?"

Malu-malu, Nesia menghampiri Alfred seusai sidang PBB. Alfred mengiyakan dan bertanya alasan Nesia menemuinya.

"Ini... aku belum bisa mengembalikan seluruh uang yang kupinjam," katanya pelan sekali, "tapi aku sangat butuh dana untuk –"

Tanpa diminta, Alfred mengeluarkan cek senilai lima puluh juta dollar dan memberikannya pada Nesia yang langsung lemas. Bukan karena jumlahnya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengembalikannya? Matanya menatap cek itu lama sekali.

"Ambil saja –untukmu, cairkan di bank," kata Alfred, "aku tahu kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Alfred meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Nesia dan tersenyum.

"Tetaplah bersama PBB, Nesia. Kita teman, 'kan?"

**V untuk Vodka**

'Selesai sudah,' pikir Yao. Ia berbalik dengan tenang membelakangi gudang yang tengah terbakar dahsyat hingga udara dingin Moskow tak lagi dirasakannya.

"Ternyata kau cukup berani untuk membakar habis seluruh gudang vodkaku," dengan senyum khasnya, Ivan berkata dingin di hadapan Yao yang mendadak ngeri.

"Aiyaa... tidak, aru..."

"Jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan korek api zipperku dalam kantung celanamu."

"Ya!" Akhirnya Yao menjerit dan melempar korek api itu ke tanah bersalju, "Aku berani, aru! Ini demi dirimu sendiri –aku tak ingin umurmu diperpendek oleh vodkamu sendiri aru!"

Yao mengerti, semakin vodka itu merusak tubuh Ivan, semakin berkurang waktu mereka untuk bersahabat lebih lama.

**W untuk Wajan**

Kepala Francis sakit bukan kepalang. Elizaveta telah memukulnya dengan wajan dengan alasan mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan. Tahu pelakunya pun, Francis tak berniat membalas.

Francis tidak ingin melukai gadis yang disukai temannya. Meski gadis itu telah membuat Gilbert mengorbankan waktunya bersama dirinya dan Antonio, dia lebih tidak ingin Gilbert membencinya hanya karena wanita.

**X untuk Xylophone**

"Tidak, Broer, ini namanya xylophone!"

"Bukan! Kata Nesia, ini namanya calung!"

"Ya ampun, Broer, kenapa kau lebih percaya gadis yang telah memberontak kepadamu daripada adik perempuanmu sendiri, sih?"

"Jangan begitu, Laura," Mathias menyela, "kakakmu ini memang masih menyimpan perasaan pada perempuan itu."

"Apa?" Kedua pipi Nether bersemu merah, "Su –sumpah, aku jujur! Ini calung, bukan xylophone!"

Sampai sekarang, Nether tidak bisa memikirkan gadis selain Nesia –dan adiknya sendiri.

**Y untuk Yao**

Kalau disuruh memilih Ivan atau Alfred, aku pasti akan memilih Ivan. Bukan karena sama-sama komunis, tapi karena dia lebih butuh teman dibandingkan Alfred. Dia sendiri setiap hari.

Kalau disuruh memilih Kiku atau Yong Soo, aku akan pilih Mei. Dia perempuan dan aku tahu bahwa adik perempuan sebaiknya diberi perhatian khusus.

Namun jika disuruh memilih Ivan atau Kiku, aku akan bingung. Karena mereka orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku sama-sama menyayangi mereka berdua.

**Z untuk Zaman**

Zaman selalu berubah. Masa-masa paleolithikum, abad kegelapan, zaman pencerahan, perang salib, perang dunia satu dan dua, pendaratan manusia di bulan, bahkan mungkin selama kamu membaca drabble ini, zaman terus berganti seiring waktu terus berjalan.

Namun secercah harapan yang sama takkan kunjung habis ditelan zaman. Harapan itu, harapan adanya perdamaian abadi, persatuan dari jutaan bahkan milyaran manusia yang berbeda-beda. Kedamaian yang menyeluruh –tidak hanya sebatas dalam suatu negara atau wilayah.

Harapan itulah yang membuat para personifikasi negara bergenggaman tangan, bahu membahu mewujudkan kedamaian negara mereka sendiri –dan seluruh negara di dunia.

Akhir dari A-B-C-Relasi


End file.
